The Loophole
by Rittie
Summary: When Elena Gilbert awakens after seven years of slumber, she didn't expect everything to be picture perfect and just waiting for her to reclaim what she once had. She didn't expect that, but meeting a namesake was certainly not something someone could expect. An Elena-centric one-shot, use of an OC, implied Bamon. Prequel to "The Namesake" and "The Future". DLDR.


**So my little ears couldn't help but overhear that Elena is now in a coma (or at least is going to be) and that, naturally, she will awaken if they kill Bonnie. What's 'naturally' about that you may ask? Other than the fact that EVERYONE has sacrificed something for that spoilt brat? I can't believe I used to like her... for ... *shudders* ... the whole first season *sighs* I thought better of myself, really... oh well, this one came from the dark part of my brain... ironic, since there really isn't anything dark in this drabble unless you are a Delena or Elena fan. Let's be honest with ourselves, only Delena fans still like her lol**

 **That being said... ehm written? ... enjoy!**

 _The Loophole_

Seven years have passed since Mystic Falls' princess, the Gilbert girl, had fallen into a coma.

No one had been able to come up with a solution that wouldn't have killed Bonnie too and, frankly, they all knew that Elena wouldn't have liked it if she lived while one of her best friends rotted six-feet-under. With no answer to their problem in sight, they had decided to leave her in her bed, in her eternal sleep.

Her brother... no, cousin ... Jeremy was still gone after all these years and Stefan had left to live in Italy (sometimes he would send his brother a postcard, just to show him that he was doing alright and that, maybe, he might have even met someone over there), Caroline had moved to England to study literature and hasn't been heard from in years and everyone else had moved on with their lives.

They all still remember Elena. But as Damon had spoken some odd years back, remembering her wouldn't make her wake up so they should honor her and leave her to rest in peace. This, naturally, didn't sit well with one Bonnie Salvatore (formerly Bennett), as that would mean officially saying goodbye to two of her best friends, even if she had gotten over Elena's coma years ago.

Yes, two years after the Gilbert's eternal sleep, Damon and Bonnie had gotten married. Stefan and Caroline had attended their wedding (along with what was left of Mystic Falls) before leaving the country and, despite all the hardships and never forgotten memories, the new Salvatore couple couldn't be happier.

But our story does not focus on the duo. No, it focuses on somebody they thought had long since gone but somehow, tonight on Halloween, a miracle (or should it be a curse?) had happened.

Chocolate eyes opened for the first time in years, bones too heavy to move at first as she tried to sit up, some white feathers scattered near her legs.

Elena Gilbert has finally woken up from her infinite slumber.

And, oddly enough, she was not on a war path.

 **\- line break -**

The first thing the newly awakened girl did was get dressed (in somewhat fresh clothes that someone had been washing over the course of the past couple of years, she had noted), go outside to stretch her limbs and move to find a newspaper. She did so, quite easily in fact, as it laid on her porch, as new and fresh as the clothes on her back. Picking them up, Elena's eyes skimmed over the date and she dropped them, stunned.

She had been asleep for _seven_ years?

At once, her mind began to wonder. What happened to Bonnie and Caroline, her faithful yet so unfortunate best friends, to Stefan her... why couldn't she even name what he was to her anymore? ... to Damon her... boyfriend? No, seven years had passed. As much as she knew how faithful he was, she wouldn't have blamed him (or would blame him) if he had moved on. Honestly, if she had been awake for all these years, away in some other town or city like she had planned to do back then, she would have told him to not wait for her. To move on. To find the happiness her selfish self couldn't give him. Sighing, the brunette decided to visit the Salvatore estate.

Maybe she could get some answers from there... if he hadn't left by now.

 **\- line break -**

Getting there was no issue for her. Her car was in ruins and she had no money on her, so she had simply walked, which worked wonders on her slowly awakening body. Staring at the windows and the door, Elena couldn't find anything out of place. Sure, the place looked older than from what she remembered it to be, but aside from that, it looked pretty much the same. Hearing the old door open, she moved, ready to shout out Damon's name but hid instead, her wide eyes shocked to see a little girl walk out.

Now, that wouldn't have been such a big surprise if the little girl hadn't had Damon's _eyes_ and his pale _skin_ but the hair colour of her perfectly straight hair was... a small smile formed itself on the Gilbert's lips. So he had moved on. With her best friend, no less, if the slightly darker than pale skin colour was anything to go by. But she didn't mind. She was happy for them as they both deserved to be happy, content after all the hell that she had put them through for her _sake_.

Deciding to step out and greet the child, she moved forward and reached out with her hand, the surprised girl staring at her in slightly fright. Elena couldn't blame her. After all, she didn't know her Aunt Elena, didn't she? Well, that would change if the older brunette had any say in it.

"Hello sweetie." she smiled, briefly wondering why she didn't remember to brush her teeth. She could only imagine what they looked like after seven years... "I'm your papa and mama's friend. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too!" the girl gave her a cute, toothie grin. "What is your name?"

Elena chuckled as she watched that adorable smile on the equally adorable face. They had done a great job with her...

"Why don't you tell me yours first?" she decided to be a bit playful, knowing that children liked that. And the little girl didn't look older than five (at most) so she hoped that it still worked on her.

"Elena Salvatore!"

 **The end**

 **Well, Elena Gilbert didn't really turn out as bitchy as I wanted to... oh well, maybe I'm hoping that some personality is still intact in that brain of hers. Yes, she and the little girl share a name because Damon and Bonnie wanted Elena to be remembered as a sweet and kind girl.  
**

 **Hope you liked this oddly lengthy one-shot of mine! :D**


End file.
